Les légendes de Beacon Hills
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Quand les 5 légendes ont besoin de l'aide des gardiens de Beacon Hills.


**Bonjour.**

 **aujourd'hui c'est halloween et ce OS n'a absolument rien à voir avec ça, mais j'avais envie de le remettre maintenant.**

 **c'est un crossover Teen Wolf/ Rise of guardians (les 5 légendes).**

 **ni TW ni ROG ne m'appartient.**

 **cover by me.**

* * *

Les légendes de Beacon Hills

Beacon Hills est une sorte de balise qui attire le surnaturel, c'était un fait avéré, Stiles le savait. Il avait déjà connu quelques trucs bien sympathiques avec la meute, mais le plus dingue ce fût cette aventure là:

* * *

Stiles se promenait en forêt, ne sachant que faire de son temps libre. Scott ''s'amusait'' avec Kira, Derek était introuvable, Lydia… sûrement occupée à tout un tas de trucs qui ne concernaient pas Stiles et… la liste était faite. Quatre amis et pas un seul pour être avec lui. Donc Stiles était tout seul. Il marchait le nez en l'air quand son pied percuta quelque chose qui fit un petit bruit de clochette. Stiles baissa les yeux et vit un objet rouge par terre. Il le prit et le regarda plus en détail. C'était un tout petit bonnet rouge avec un grelot au bout comme… comme celui d'un lutin. Stiles se gratta le menton et releva la tête lentement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent…

\- Oh bordel de merde!

L'ado ne fit plus un geste et scruta les alentours sans tourner la tête. Pas de bruit, personne. Il s'approcha de ce qu'il voyait en se frottant les yeux. Il s'arrêta devant l'objet en bois et compta ses doigts avant de le toucher.

\- Oh mon dieu!

Stiles fourra dans sa poche le bonnet rouge et partit en courant. Il s'en foutait de déranger Scott, c'était une urgence du genre super urgente. Il arriva chez l'alpha en trombe et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son bro. Celui-ci cria à travers la porte qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir.

\- C'est urgent Scott. Il y a du surnaturel à l'horizon, cria Stiles en retour en reprenant son souffle.

Stiles entendit du bruit dans la chambre et l'alpha ouvrit la porte.

\- C'est quoi cette fois? Demanda Scott en passant un haut de survêt.

\- Le traîneau du père-Noël, annonça Stiles le plus naturellement du monde avec des yeux brillants.

Scott éclata de rire et Stiles entendit aussi le rire de Kira se joindre à celui de l'alpha.

\- C'est pas une blague, je l'ai vu dans la forêt. J'ai même ramassé tout prêt un bonnet de lutin.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité et Stiles se vexa. Il fit la moue et partit en courant. Très bien, il irait le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Quelqu'un d'autre ce fût Derek Hale, que l'ado trouva dans son loft après plus de quatre mois de disparition.

\- Derek tu es là? Tu étais où d'ailleurs?

\- Ça te regarde? Demanda sèchement le loup.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi tu es là?

\- Il y a du surnaturel qui a été appelé à Beacon Hills.

Derek se tendit en scrutant l'ado.

\- Dans quel genre? Demanda le loup très méfiant.

\- Dans le genre le traîneau du père-noël.

Derek ouvrit les yeux en grands et resta coi quelques instants.

\- C'est du sarcasme? Finit par demander le loup.

\- Non, c'est réel. Je te jure que c'est vrai. Je l'ai vu dans la forêt.

\- Le traîneau du père-Noël? Questionna le loup en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Et bien oui, pas le bateau pirate de Jack Sparrow.

\- Qui?

\- Peu importe, laisse tomber. Bon tu viens avec moi?

Le loup cligna des yeux et hésita… Stiles était-il devenu fou? Il décida de le suivre. Stiles le conduisit dans la forêt et retrouva sans peine le traîneau.

\- Là tu vois, je ne suis pas fou, dit Stiles en faisant un geste en direction du traîneau rouge.

\- Je ne vois rien, claqua le loup d'un ton las.

\- Quoi? Comment ça tu ne vois rien? Ce truc énorme, tu ne le vois pas?

\- Non.

Stiles se frotta les cheveux énergiquement et se mit à réfléchir en pinçant les lèvres. Derek l'observa du coin de l'œil. L'ado n'avait pas l'air de mentir, ni de délirer. Derek était presque prêt à le croire.

\- Tu crois au père-Noël? demanda Stiles en se plantant devant Derek.

\- Je n'ai plus l'âge de croire au père-Noël Stiles, grogna le loup-garou.

\- C'est pour ça. Dans le DVD ils disent que si on ne croit pas, on ne voit pas.

\- Le DVD de quoi? Osa demander Derek qui sentait déjà qu'il allait regretter cette question.

\- Le DVD des cinq légendes, évidemment, répliqua Stiles d'un ton supposant l'évidence suprême.

Les yeux de Derek passèrent au bleu d'exaspération et il grogna un bon coup.

\- Ok, laisse tomber mon loup. Viens chez moi, je vais te montrer le DVD.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais consentit à suivre Stiles. Il n'avait rien à faire d'autre de toute façon et avait-il rêvé? L'ado ne venait-il pas de l'appeler ''mon loup''? La curiosité d'en savoir plus lui fit suivre Stiles chez lui. Le shérif n'était pas là et Stiles ordonna -oui, ordonna- à Derek de se poser sur le canapé du salon. Derek obtempéra en grognant quand même. L'ado lui sourit malicieusement et partit en courant à l'étage. Il revint avec une boîte de DVD. Un dessin animé! Non sérieusement? Derek soupira. Stiles se mit à genoux sur le sol pour mettre le disque dans l'appareil et Derek se surprit à laisser traîner son regard sur le bas des reins du jeune. Il releva le regard quand il entendit Stiles râler contre le lecteur de DVD, dont apparemment, il avait perdu la télécommande. Il se releva pour la chercher et dérangea deux fois Derek pour regarder dans les coussins du canapé. Il finit par la trouver à la cuisine. Super endroit pour une télécommande, cela dit. Il s'assit à côté de Derek qui grogna sentant l'ado bien trop proche de lui et enclencha le film.

\- C'est un dessin animé? Demanda Derek en voyant le film démarrer.

\- Et bien oui, Enfin pas tout à fait, c'est un film d'animations. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un film pour adultes.

Derek grogna et Stiles lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- Chut, ça commence, tiens-toi tranquille.

Derek obtempéra en silence. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à Stiles absorbé par le film. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir chez lui? C'était ridicule, surtout pour voir un dessin animé. Une scène de sortie de traîneau se déroula à l'écran et Stiles se leva d'un bond en criant.

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement ça que j'ai vu. Trait pour trait ce traîneau en plein milieu de la forêt.

\- Et tu compte faire quoi?

\- S'il y a le traîneau, il y a forcément le père-Noël quelque part à Beacon Hills.

\- Forcément? Questionna Derek de plus en plus éberlué par ce que racontait le jeune homme.

Stiles se leva d'un bond, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et retomba assit sur les genoux de Derek. Le loup sentit un frisson lui grimper dans le dos et en désespoir de cause, il écarta les genoux et Stiles se ramassa sur le sol.

\- Abruti de clébard! Cria Stiles.

\- Ne t'assois pas sur moi pov crétin!

\- Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai fait exprès?

\- On n'est pas à l'abri avec toi.

Stiles se releva en s'appuyant sur un genou de Derek et resta debout en face de lui.

\- On va retourner à ton loft, annonça-t-il solennellement.

\- Et au nom de quoi?

\- Au nom de réunion de meute. On va attirer le père-noël chez toi. Après tout, on est les gardiens de Beacon Hills!

Derek soupira, mais consentit à croire Stiles et à retourner au loft avec lui. Ils appelèrent Scott qui ramena Kira et Lydia. Stiles les regarda en silence quelques instants avant de se lancer.

\- Mes amis, on est tous d'accord pour dire que Beacon Hills est une balise qui appelle le surnaturel, ceci étant dit, j'ai été témoin tout à l'heure d'un événement peu banal. En fait, j'ai vu dans la forêt le traîneau du père- Noël et je suis allé voir l'alpha, censé être mon bro, mon best qui est censé me croire sur paroles, code d'honneur mon vieux, s'est gravement foutu de moi avec sa copine, Kira, qui a rigolé comme une cloche de Pâques et de ce fait j'ai dû venir pour revoir grumpy Derek, le grand disparu de ces derniers temps pour le…

\- Stiiiilllleeeesss! S'indignèrent Scott, Kira, Lydia et Derek d'une même voix.

\- Très bien je ne dirai plus rien.

\- Moi en tout cas, ton monologue m'a convaincu.

Stiles sursauta à l'entende d'une voix qui n'était pas celle d'un de ses amis et se retourna. Il resta figé de surprise devant un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, très mince, à peu près la même taille que lui et vêtu d'un sweat à capuche bleu.

\- Jack Frost, s'émerveilla Stiles.

\- Toi au moins tu me vois. Et tu es?

\- Stiles Stilinski.

\- Stiles, tu parles à qui? Demanda Scott en s'approchant de son best.

\- A Jack Frost, répondit Stiles comme si c'était l'évidence absolue.

\- A qui? Demanda l'alpha en proie à la peur que son ami soit devenu fou.

\- A Jack Frost, répliqua Derek en frappant l'arrière de la tête de Scott. C'est le jeune homme qui amène le givre et la glace.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek avec la bouche ouverte.

\- Tu connais Jack Frost?

\- Oui. C'est une légende que me racontait ma mère quand j'étais enfant.

\- Tu le vois? Demanda Stiles plein d'espoir.

\- Oui et même si je ne le voyais pas, je te croirais quand même.

\- Toi… toi t'es mon nouveau meilleur ami Derek, l'autre est un faux-frère.

Derek releva les sourcils et soupira.

\- Bon, t'es peut-être pas mon meilleur ami. Laissons ça de côté. Jack, mon ami Jack… je n'ai donc pas rêvé?

\- Tu crois en la fée des dents, le marchand de sable, le père-Noël et le lapin de Pâques? Demanda Jack en se déplaçant dans le loft de Derek.

\- Evidemment! Non mais pour qui tu me prends? Répliqua Stiles un brin vexé.

Jack vola pour revenir vers Stiles et resta en hauteur pour se pencher sur le jeune humain, son nez quasiment collé à celui du jeune homme, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les prunelles de miel.

\- Alors, je vais me faire une joie de te présenter mes amis et on va t'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici.

Un grognement se fit entendre et Jack coupa le contact visuel avec Stiles pour porter son attention sur Derek qui le fusillait du regard, les bras croisés sur son torse et les jambes légèrement écartées, debout, droit comme un roc.

Jack s'approcha de lui et tourna autour du loup avant de se pencher à son oreille.

\- Je me souviens t'avoir connu enfant. Un sacré bonhomme qui n'avait pas peur du froid. Je ne vais pas te le prendre ton petit humain. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il croit en moi, qu'il ne croit pas encore bien plus en toi. Les loups-garous sont un peu comme les gardiens, si on n'y croit pas du tout, ils peuvent disparaître... Bref, cria Jack en venant se mettre au milieu de la pièce, mes amis les gardiens, Stiles Stilinski croit en nous et on a besoin de lui.

Stiles sursauta quand le sol trembla à ses côtés et qu'un énorme trou se forma. Un trou que seul lui pouvait voir et un lapin, un père-Noël, une fée et un petit bonhomme jaune en sortirent.

* * *

Stiles en avait déjà vu des choses dingues ces dernières années, mais là ça dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il resta figé, les grands ouverts et un sourire aux lèvres. Un gamin, un matin de noël, aurait été moins adorable, et ce ne fut pas que la pensée de Derek.

\- Père-Noël, dit Stiles en tendant une main tremblante au grand barbu vêtu de rouge.

\- Stiles Stilinski. Pas toujours très sage, n'est-ce pas?

\- Euh… je fais mon maximum on va dire.

\- Passons… on n'est pas là pour ça en plein mois de février. Nous avons un problème et on a besoin de votre aide. Le croque-mitaine a enrôlé Peter Hale dans ses plans et nous, même en temps que gardiens, on ne peut rien contre un loup-garou. Le surnaturel c'est largement autre chose que juste de la croyance et de la magie.

\- Je comprends. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Demanda le jeune homme déjà tout excité par la perspective d'une incroyable aventure.

\- Pitch a passé ses pouvoirs à Peter, on pensait simplement vous passer les nôtres selon vos personnalités, annonça le lapin Bunny en toisant Stiles les bras croisées sur son torse, avec un air de défi. Stiles le regarda et sourit. ''Un grumpy lapin'', pensa-t-il.

\- Ce qui est légèrement embêtant, c'est que tes amis ne croient pas en nous. Mais tu vas nous aider à leur expliquer. Si on leur passe nos pouvoirs, ils y croiront sûrement, reprit Noël en poussant légèrement Bunny sur le côté.

Stiles invita ses amis à se lever et ils se placèrent les cinq les uns à côté des autres en ligne, droit comme des ''i'' sans bouger. Derek ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Jack Frost. Merde, c'était quand même la légende de son enfance! En temps que loup-garou qui va courir dans les bois par n'importe quelle saison, on entend forcément parler de Jack Frost, même en Californie. Stiles avait son regard concentré sur autre chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Derek, même s'il ne le voyait pas, savait que c'était le père-Noël.

Noël dévisagea les cinq jeunes devant lui et ferma les yeux un instant. Il les rouvrit et indiqua silencieusement à la fée des dents, à Bunny, à Jack, et à sable de se placer en face des jeunes gens de Beacon Hills. Stiles se mit à rire quand il vit le lapin de Pâques en face de grumpy Derek. Il observa son ami et le lapin et trouva des similitudes entre eux. Dans l'allure générale, mais apparemment, aussi dans le caractère. Il se concentra sur Jack Frost en face de lui-même qui lui tendit son bâton.

\- C'est un objet très précieux. Prends-en bien soin. Fais attention.

Stiles hocha la tête vigoureusement en saisissant l'objet en bois. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps entier et Jack Frost posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Le sweat de Stiles se colora en bleu et se couvrit de givre, les cheveux brun devinrent blanc et Stiles se retrouva pieds nus.

\- Oh wow… ah quand même! S'étonna le jeune homme en se regardant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Je te passe mon pouvoir, il est donc logique que ce qui me caractérise se voit sur toi, répondit Jack en souriant.

Noël inspira et se planta en face de Scott McCall. L'alpha ressenti la présence, sans voir personne et pensa reculer, mais Stiles arrêta son geste d'un regard. Scott ne bougea pas. Noël posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Scott et ferma les yeux. Le pull de Scott passa au rouge et… ce fût tout.

\- Hééé, pourquoi lui il se transforme pas? S'indigna Stiles.

\- Parce qu'il a déjà des caractéristiques qui sont les mêmes que les miennes, répondit le père-Noël.

Les autres firent de même. Derek se retrouva avec une ceinture d'œufs lui traversant le torse et surtout… des oreilles de lapin et ça… Stiles ne s'en remettrais jamais. C'était tellement drôle, un loup avec des oreilles de lapin. Lydia pensait être la fée, mais à son grand étonnement, elle se retrouva muette… sa chevelure rousse devenue des filaments de sable. Ça aussi, ça fit rire Stiles, mais plus discrètement. Lydia s'indigna un moment en silence. Et enfin la fée des dents passa son pouvoir à Kira. La jeune femme eut juste des ailes dans le dos et les petites quenottes la suivirent elle désormais. Et enfin… Kira, Lydia, Derek et Scott purent voir leurs nouveaux amis.

* * *

\- Alors là…, commença Scott qui ne put finir sa phrase.

\- Bonjour, dirent en chœur les cinq légendes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis un lapin? Demanda Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Il paraîtrait qu'on se ressemble, répondit Bunny en croisant aussi les bras sur son torse. Stiles et jack se mirent à rire.

\- On a des choses plus urgentes à voir que se préoccuper de vous deux, dit Noël en désignant Bunny et Derek. Scott McCall, nous sommes ici parce que le croque-mitaine s'est allié avec Peter Hale. Apparemment, ici les gens croient plus au surnaturel qu'à la magie. Quand on vous voie, on peut comprendre en effet. Et nous, les 5 légendes, on ne peux rien faire contre des loups-garous et sans nos pouvoirs vous ne pourriez rien faire contre Pitch. On compte donc sur vous pour nous remplacer, ici à Beacon Hills, jusqu'à ce que Peter soit hors d'état de nuire. On vous a passé nos pouvoirs et certaines de nos caractéristiques propres à nous-même. Les deux transformations les plus spectaculaires sont celles de Lydia et Stiles.

Lydia agita les bras et montra sa gorge du doigt.

\- C'est normal ça. Sable ne parle pas, il communique avec son élément. Tu t'y feras assez vite. On va un petit peu vous entraîner.

\- Moi j'ai regardé le dvd des cinq légendes, alors je sais ce que Jack est capable de faire, dit fièrement Stiles avant d'agiter son bâton et de geler les meubles autour de lui. Derek grogna et Stiles s'excusa d'un sourire.

\- Ça va fondre, dit simplement Jack pour détendre les esprits.

Derek et Bunny levèrent les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Stiles fut en effet celui qui eut besoin du moins de temps pour apprendre. Il profita donc de discuter avec Jack Frost.

\- Comment je serai vu par les gens d'ici?

\- En temps que Stiles. Ils ne verront pas ton bâton, ni le givre ni tes pieds nus.

\- Si je change de sweat il sera quand même bleu avec le givre?

\- Oui. Est-ce que c'est vraiment une question essentielle?

\- Non. C'est fou comme on se ressemble toi et moi et comme Bunny ressemble à Derek. J'en reviens pas que Derek croit en toi, mais pas en les autres.

\- Parfois, ça dépend de l'éducation qu'on a eue. Derek est un loup de naissance. Il allait courir dans la forêt très souvent et je m'amusais bien à lui courir après pour lui givrer les oreilles. J'ai jamais réussis. Je suis peut-être plus une légende des bois que des villes. Derek croit en toi aussi, sinon il ne t'aurait jamais suivi dans la forêt puis chez toi. Tu es quelqu'un de fiable, tu l'as prouvé plus d'une fois et Derek en a conscience même s'il ne te le montre pas.

\- Tu aimes bien Bunny? Demanda Stiles malicieusement.

\- C'est un collègue formidable et un super ami. N'y vois rien de plus et c'est pas parce qu'on se ressemble toi et moi et que Bunny et Derek se ressemblent que la situation est la même. Je travaille avec Sable, tu sais, je sais donc à quoi ressemblent tes rêves.

\- Tu sais aussi à quoi ressemblent les rêves de Derek?

\- J'en sais bien plus sur Derek, mais je ne suis pas autorisé à te dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis que Jack Frost. Vous allez tous les cinq être amenés à voir des choses, à entendre des choses sur les gens de cette ville, vous êtes des gardiens de l'équilibre, mais aussi des gardiens de secrets maintenant. Ça fait partie du job. Si Noël plaisante parfois sur la sagesse de certains enfants, il n'en garde pas moins, tout, complètement secret.

\- Je comprends. Bon, ils ont finis les autres?

\- Je crois bien que oui. Viens, on va les voir.

Stiles et Jack revinrent vers les autres qui venaient de terminer leurs entraînements. Lydia avait appris à maîtriser le sable pour communiquer et s'en donnait à cœur joie, tentant de gronder tout le monde pour sa perte de voix. Sable haussa les épaules en souriant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il représentait le silence du sommeil et du repos.

\- J'ose pas geler son sable? Chuchota Stiles à l'oreille de jack qui se mit à rire.

\- Je te le déconseille fortement. Vos pouvoirs ne sont pas faits pour ça, par contre si tu as envie de geler un lapin un peu trop prétentieux, je t'en donne l'autorisation.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles d'être secoué par un rire et il se ramassa des regards noirs de la part de Scott et Derek.

\- On verra ça un autre jour, chuchota Jack avant de laisser Stiles où il était et d'aller rejoindre les quatre autres légendes.

Noël expliqua où ils avaient vu Peter et Pitch pour la dernière fois et Derek, Scott, Lydia, Stiles et Kira s'y précipitèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent près du terrain de l'ancien manoir Hale, il n'y avait personne, mais Lydia vit une sorte de sable noir sur le sol.

Derek s'assit sur une pierre et soupira.

\- J'ai l'air malin en lapin franchement.

Stiles partit dans un éclat de rire et Scott ne put s'empêcher de suivre.

\- Moi si j'ose donner mon avis, Sourbunny…

Mais Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir cette phrase. Derek le plaqua au sol. Stiles plongea son regard dans les yeux vert et posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek qui recula aussitôt en grognant.

\- Pardon Derek, dit précipitamment le jeune en voyant qu'il venait de geler l'épaule de son ami. Je n'ai plus pensé à ça.

\- Pas grave, fais gaffe à l'avenir. Bon… et si on se concentrait sur Peter et l'autre abruti?

\- Tout à fait. Ce serait mieux que de se plaindre de nos conditions. Moi personnellement, je suis plutôt content de ma transformation, annonça Scott tout fier de lui.

\- Forcément, tu n'as quasi rien subi. Moi je suis pieds nus et ce que je touche avec ma main ou mon bâton se couvre de givre et Derek à des oreilles de… lapin. Sans parler de Lydia qui ne peux plus causer, c'est pas si terrible en fait et de ta petite amie qui a des ailes maintenant. Alors, ne viens pas la ramener avec ton pull rouge. Bon… on fait quoi maintenant Alpha Noël?

\- On va parcourir la ville pour trouver Peter et Pitch. Kira tu vas avec Lydia puisqu'elle ne peut pas parler. Derek et Stiles ensemble.

\- Et toi? demanda Derek en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je vais aller seul, je suis un alpha.

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard et se résignèrent. Ils partirent ensemble vers le nord de la ville. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis Stiles s'amusa à maîtriser complètement son pouvoir de lévitation.

\- Arrête ça, râla Derek en tendant les oreilles pour capter le moindre bruit.

\- Ça t'emmerde que je sache voler hein?

\- Non, ça m'emmerde que tu fasses l'imbécile maintenant.

Stiles vint léviter juste devant Derek et se pencha vers lui, le nez collé à celui qui lycaon qui grogna légèrement.

\- T'es pas mal en lapin en fait, chuchota Stiles sans se rendre compte que le loup pouvait l'entendre.

\- Vraiment?

\- Putain… j'ai parlé à haute voix?

\- Je confirme.

\- Je… voulais pas dire ça. Je… laisse tomber. On doit trouver ton oncle psychopathe. Dis… Bunny t'a appris à faire un trou pour te rendre quelque part?

\- Oui. Pourquoi?

\- Ça irait peut-être plus vite par les tunnels, non?

\- Éventuellement.

Derek soupira et tapa du pied sur le sol où un trou se format le faisant tomber et Stiles le suivit. C'était spécial comme moyen de locomotion, mais Stiles poussa des cris de joie tout du long. Ils remontèrent une fois arrivés dans le quartier Nord et Stiles fut heureux de retrouver la lumière du jour. Ils se tinrent un moment immobiles l'un à côté de l'autre. Stiles observa pendant que Derek faisait appel à son sens de l'ouïe encore plus développé avec ses nouvelles oreilles.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a personne par ici. Je n'entends rien et je ne sens rien.

\- Tu sais mon loup, tu pourrais être agréable parfois.

\- … Mon loup? Questionna Derek en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oublie ça aussi.

\- C'est pas la première fois que tu m'appelle comme ça tu sais. Tu t'en rends compte?

\- Non… je crois que ça sort tout seul en fait.

\- Tu peux arrêter de léviter deux minutes? Grogna le loup.

Stiles s'exécutât et se planta en face du bêta.

\- T'as un problème avec moi hein? Tu m'aimes pas du tout? Je pense même que tu ne me supportes pas.

\- De quoi tu parles? Ce n'est pas ça Stiles. Tu es juste… comme un enfant. À toujours parler, bouger… c'est un peu fatiguant. Mais… à part ça… je n'ai rien contre toi.

\- Oh… alors tu m'aimes bien?

\- N'exagère pas non plus Stiles.

Le regard miel de Stiles se tinta de bleu et une lueur de tristesse y scintilla, il baissa la tête.

\- Quoi? Demanda sèchement le loup désormais affublé d'oreilles de lapin.

\- Moi je t'aime vraiment, lâcha Stiles avant de disparaître dans le ciel d'un coup et de partir le plus loin possible de Derek.

Le loup resta interdit un moment. Il venait de merder là… gravement merder même. Comment il allait rattraper ça maintenant? Il secoua la tête et un bruit le garda à l'affût. Il courut vers la source du bruit et vit le méchant du dessin animé qu'il avait regardé avec Stiles en train d'expliquer quelque chose à son taré d'oncle. Il dressa l'oreille en entendant un froissement derrière lui et se retourna sur Scott.

\- Ils sont là?

Derek hocha la tête lentement et Scott vint vers lui pour regarder.

\- Où est Stiles? Demanda l'alpha.

\- Partit. Je t'expliquerai.

Scott et Derek virent Peter apprendre à maîtriser le sable noir et puis lui et Pitch partirent.

\- Alors, où est Stiles? Demanda Scott en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'ai… légèrement merdé on va dire. Il s'est envolé quelque part.

\- Il faut qu'on le retrouve. Va chercher les filles avec ton pouvoir de tunnels et moi je vais déjà voir si je retrouve la trace de Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête, tapa du pied sur le sol et disparu dans un trou qui se referma aussitôt. Scott leva la tête vers le ciel et huma l'air à la recherche de l'odeur de son best.

* * *

Stiles s'était enfuit après avoir plus ou moins avoué à Derek ses sentiments. C'était con… et d'avoir avoué et de s'être enfuit… il était partit directement dans la forêt et avait retrouvé le traîneau du père-Noël. Il s'était couché dedans pour regarder les arbres.

\- Donc… tu abandonne la partie avec Derek? Demanda une voix pleine de malice qui fit sursauter le jeune humain.

\- Jack… tu m'as fait peur. Tu me surveilles?

\- Plus ou moins on va dire. On se ressemble un peu tous les deux… je sais pas… tu me donnes envie de faire attention à toi depuis que tu es tout petit. Et comme je surveille aussi Derek depuis qu'il est tout petit… je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. Derek est juste trop fier et trop apeuré pour oser se rapprocher de toi.

\- Ouais… je m'en suis rendu compte.

Jack monta dans le traîneau et se coucha à côté de Stiles.

\- Tu veux que je te confie quelque chose?

\- Vas-y toujours, je t'écoute.

\- Tu avais raison… j'aime beaucoup Bunny. Pas autant que tu aimes Derek, mais quand même. On est pareils toi et moi et Derek et Bunny sont pareils aussi… tu vois le tableau?

\- Tu lui as dit à Bunny?

\- Non… c'est lui qui m'a l'a dit et c'est moi qui ai réagi comme Derek au début.

\- Et puis?

\- Et puis… j'ai cessé de me torturer l'esprit. Je suis allé le voir un matin dans son monde, je me suis planté en face de lui et je l'ai embrassé.

\- T'as embrassé un lapin?

\- T'as bien envie d'embrasser un loup je te signale.

\- Et depuis?

\- Ben… on peu pas dire qu'on est un couple… mais quelque chose comme ça oui. C'est notre façon de faire c'est tout. Sable le sait… parce que j'en ai rêvé et peut-être que Bunny aussi, mais les autres ne le savent pas et on ne compte pas leur dit, pas pour le moment.

\- Merci…

\- De rien… en attendant… on compte sur toi, sur Derek et sur les autres pour autre chose de très important… alors… oublie ton loup un moment et fais honneur aux pouvoirs que je t'ai prêtés.

\- Tu as raison. Merci Jack Frost.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et s'envola pour aller retrouver ses amis. Ils avaient une mission, ce n'était pas le moment de s'emmêler dans des sentiments. Il retrouva Scott en premier et en sourit.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout, dit l'alpha à son best.

\- Désolé, j'avais besoin d'être seul un moment.

\- C'est à cause de Derek? Il t'a fait quoi?

\- Rien. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne. J'ai voulu avancer un sujet que je n'aurais pas dû et qui n'a rien à faire ici maintenant. On doit s'occuper de Peter. La ville a besoin de nous pour ne pas finir dans les ténèbres.

\- Avec Derek on a vu Peter et l'autre, le croque-mitaine. Il faut qu'on retrouve les filles et Derek et ensuite Peter pour l'empêcher de nuire.

\- Bien… on y va. Suis-moi!

Stiles posa son bâton sur le sol et vola en gardant contact avec le trottoir pour faire un chemin de glace que l'alpha emprunta pour glisser derrière son ami. Ils retrouvèrent les trois autres membres de la meute près du lycée. Les regards de Derek et Stiles se croisèrent furtivement et tous deux comprirent que ce n'était pas le moment de parler parce qu'un nuage noir arriva vers eux. Ils se tournèrent tous sur Peter qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres deux et se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- Derek… avec des n'oreilles…, et Peter repartit dans un fou rire sans nom.

Derek grogna et voulu se précipiter sur son oncle qui lui envoya un nuage noir dessus et Stiles leva son bâton pour geler le sable.

\- Mais… que…, s'interrogea Peter.

\- J'ai un gros avantage sur tout le monde, j'ai vu le film moi, se vanta Stiles avant de poser les pieds à terre et d'ordonner à Lydia de venir à côté de lui.

\- Besoin de toi ma belle. Envoie-lui une bonne dose de doux rêves.

Lydia hocha la tête et faillit se recevoir une dose de sable noir, mais Derek avait envoyé un œuf explosif juste à temps. La banshee recula furieuse et envoya du sable en direction de Peter qui s'entoura de sable noir. Stiles jura et essaya de glacer le cocon autour du loup-garou, mais c'était trop dense et il n'avait pas assez de pouvoirs. Il se reçu un jet de sable et perdit son bâton qui tomba sur le sol et il fut sonné si bien que lui aussi tomba. Il voyait le sol se rapprocher sans pouvoir rien faire et ferma les yeux pour encaisser le choc, mais il se sentit atterrir doucement dans des bras. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Derek.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il doucement.

Derek eut un léger sourire et reposa doucement Stiles sur le sol. Kira tendit son bâton au jeune humain des glaces qui l'a remercia chaudement (sans jeu de mots nul).

* * *

\- Il nous faut une autre stratégie, fit remarquer Kira.

\- Dans le film ils…

\- Lâche-nous avec ton putain de film Stiles, c'est le monde réel là, on se bat contre Peter… pas… pas contre un dessin animé, cria Scott en faisant briller ses yeux rouges.

\- Scott… j'ai vu le film avec Stiles… je suis d'avis qu'on devrait au moins l'écouter, dit Derek en essayant de tempérer la colère de l'alpha.

Stiles se tut pour une fois. Qu'avait donc son meilleur ami pour se fâcher ainsi contre lui? Il ne pouvait quand même pas ne pas croire en ce qui se passait maintenant? Quelle solution pouvait trouver Stiles? La réponse finit par lui venir. Voir le film avec ses amis en entier. Peter n'avait qu'à prendre un peu d'avance. Il traina le groupe chez lui et alluma la télé en les obligeant tous à s'asseoir.

* * *

Ils étaient tous attentifs. A la fin, Stiles éteignit la télé.

\- Tu vois Scotty, on doit tous travailler ensemble avec nos pouvoirs, encore plus que pour le monde surnaturel. Je comprends que tu aies du mal à y croire, quoi que ça me semble dingue alors que tes yeux s'illuminent et que tu deviens un loup-garou à volonté, mais bon. Essaye d'avoir pleinement confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en les cinq légendes. Tu as bien vu, ils sont presque pareils que dans le film.

Scott prit le temps de réfléchir. Il avait envie de croire, mais c'était tellement farfelu en même temps. Il choisit la folie de croire complètement en tout ça. La petite troupe se leva et Derek ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- Allez-y avant nous, on vous retrouve en ville pus tard, annonça le lapin-loup en retenant Stiles d'une main.

Stiles s'amusa avec son bâton à geler l'escalier pendant que Derek referma la porte. Le loup se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- On peut discuter? Demanda Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Désolé d'être parti. C'était stupide.

\- C'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.

\- Je sais… que veux-tu que je te dise Derek? Tu as bien compris ce que j'ai dit avant de partir. Tu n'es ni sourd ni idiot. Et puis… je suis sûr que tu t'en doutais depuis longtemps. Ils vont nous attendre, on doit y aller.

Stiles voulut passer pour sortir de la maison, mais Derek le retint d'une main ferme sur la hanche et le tira contre lui. Le regard de miel rencontra les jolis yeux verts et Stiles se sentit défaillir.

\- Me fait pas ça Derek, c'est presque cruel à ce stade-là.

Le regard de Stiles passa au bleu et celui de Derek aussi juste après. Le loup se pencha à peine et captura les lèvres du jeune Stilinski. Une chaleur envahit tout le corps de Stiles et la glace dans les escaliers se mit à fondre toute seule en laissant de petites flaques d'eau, mais ni le loup, ni le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupait pour le moment.

Stiles se détacha du loup et le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi…, commença-t-il sans savoir comment finir sa phrase.

\- Je sais mieux cacher mes sentiments que toi apparemment. Est-ce que toi et moi… on a une chance?

\- Pourquoi on n'en aurait pas?

\- Ton père il va…

\- Oh… on n'est pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite tu sais… on a une ville à sauver d'abord. Il commence à faire nuit. Peter sera de sortie.

Derek acquiesça en silence et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la maison pour courir dans les rues à la rechercher de leurs amis.

* * *

Sur le toit de la maison Stilinski un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs marchait en équilibre et un lapin était assis en train de le regarder.

\- Tu vois Bunny, je te l'avais dit que ces deux-là s'aimaient.

\- Je n'en doutais pas vraiment tu sais Jack. Je les vois moins souvent que toi et je ne passe pas ma vie à surveiller le jeune Stilinski, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Tu vas lui laisser des pouvoirs? Demanda le lapin en se levant pour faire cesser la marche de son ami.

\- Si c'est possible, j'aimerais lui laisser cette étincelle bleue dans les yeux. Elle s'accorde parfaitement à celle de Derek Hale. On y va? Demanda Jack Frost en lévitant sur place.

Bunny le regarda quelques secondes sans bouger, il s'approcha et ramena le jeune homme à sa hauteur. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et hocha la tête.

Bunny disparu dans la terre, tandis que Jack s'envola dans les airs.

* * *

Stiles et Derek retrouvèrent très vite leurs amis au nord de la ville. Peter était visiblement passé par là.

\- Bon, cette fois, on a vu le film les amis. Vous savez comment on va s'y prendre. Reste à trouver Peter, annonça Scott quand Derek et Stiles arrivèrent.

L'alpha repéra les éclats de lumière bleue dans les yeux de ses deux amis. Il sourit discrètement. Kira fit briller ses yeux orange de kistsune et les quenottes se mirent toutes autour d'elle. Ils allaient tous avoir besoin de la totalité de leurs pouvoirs.

Ils retrouvèrent très vite Peter qui s'amusait à changer les rêves doux des enfants en cauchemars terribles, remplis de loups-garous tueurs et mangeurs de chaire fraîche.

Lydia attendit le signe de Scott, elle envoya son sable doucement entourer la chambre de l'enfant dans laquelle Peter se trouvait, celui-ci occupé à rire des cauchemars du jeune garçon ne remarqua rien. Soudain il fut entouré de lumière et s'affola. Derek intervint directement, il envoya un œuf éclater juste devant les yeux de son oncle pour le déstabiliser, les quenottes attaquèrent en voletant autour de Peter, tandis que Scott enroula une corde autour du loup-garou-croque-mitaine , le faisant tomber lourdement au sol… ce fut à ce moment que le sable se resserra complètement autour du corps de Peter et que Stiles leva son bâton pour geler le sable et enfermer le loup dans un carcan de glace que Kira brisa avec son katana, ôtant sur le coup les pouvoirs de Peter qui resta inanimé sur le sol.

Les 5 amis sentirent d'un coup leurs nouveaux pouvoirs les abandonner et les cinq légendes apparurent dans la chambre tous en même temps au sommet de leur forme et avec leurs pouvoirs retrouvés. Le croque-mitaine était là lui aussi, mais il s'enfuit et les légendes le suivirent. Scott et sa meute les regardèrent s'en aller.

\- On va les revoir vous pensez? Demanda Lydia heureuse d'avoir récupérer sa voix.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules et ils abandonnèrent les cinq la chambre du jeune garçon pour retourner au loft de Derek avec Peter sous le bras qu'ils déposèrent à Eichen House au passage.

* * *

\- Ben ça… j'en reviens toujours pas, souffla Scott en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de Derek.

\- C'était vite réglé finalement, dit Kira.

\- Heureusement que mon sable a pu entourer Peter sans qu'il ne voit rien. Je n'avais pas ma voix, mais j'ai été indispensable on dirait, se vanta Lydia et elle se ramassa des regards septiques de la part de ses amis.

Elle se tut finalement. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Stiles traîna les pieds et soupira en s'asseyant à côté de Scott.

\- J'adorais voler et pouvoir mettre de la glace partout. C'était drôle. Jack Frost a une vie géniale quand même…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…, commença Scott qui s'arrêta net en voyant Derek lui faire signe de laisser Stiles dans son délire. Le loup de naissance fit un coup de tête vers la porte d'entrée et Scott, Kira et Lydia quittèrent le loft. Stiles ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

* * *

\- Ils sont partis? Demanda-t-il à Derek après 10 bonnes minutes.

\- Je les ai renvoyés. On a tous besoin de se reposer.

\- C'était incroyable comme journée… ça t'as plus d'être un lapin?

\- Non. Je ne veux plus jamais être autre chose qu'un loup-garou.

\- J'ai aimé être Stiles Frost, soupira le jeune Stilinski.

\- Je sais. Va dormir Stiles.

\- Je peux dormir ici?

Derek hésita… que devait-il répondre? Etait-ce une mauvaise idée?

\- Il ne se passera rien de sexuel si c'est ça qui te fait peur mon loup, lança Stiles avant de se maudire lui-même en rougissant.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

\- Je te ramène chez toi.

L'hyperactif ne répliqua pas et se laissa guider par Derek qui le déposa devant chez lui. L'heure était tardive, mais le shérif ne semblait pas être à la maison.

\- Merci Derek, souffla Stiles en sortant de la voiture.

Le loup hésita puis retint le jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que… je peux passer te voir demain?

Stiles acquiesça. Il sortit de la voiture et se réfugia chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se permit un signe de victoire en criant ''YES''.

\- T'as l'air heureux, c'est chouette.

Stiles sursauta et se retrouva par terre sur les fesses, le cœur tambourinant à toute allure.

\- Bordel de Jack Frost, souffla le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle et ses couleurs.

Il alluma la lumière en se relevant.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa le gardien espiègle.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps? Et Pitch alors?

\- Pitch… est maîtrisé, on va dire. On l'a envoyé faire un petit tour au pays où l'œuf est roi, il est bien gardé, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et je suis là depuis quelques minutes à vrai dire. Je t'attendais.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

\- Non. Mais c'est cool de proposer. Non, je venais parce que... j'ai trouvé que tu maîtrisais très bien mon pouvoir. Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné. Peut-être parce que tu as vu le film ou simplement parce que tu as ça en toi. Je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire don d'un cadeau.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'offrir ton bâton? Demanda l'hyperactif avec joie.

\- Non, pouffa Jack en s'asseyant sur le lit de Stiles. Je pensais seulement à te laisser la petite étincelle bleue qui est en quelque sorte la base de mon pouvoir. Tu as vu le film, tu sais donc que je suis le gardien de la joie des enfants, de l'amusement, de l'émerveillement.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est ça que je veux t'offrir. Cette étincelle qui peut amener tout ça à ceux qui sont autour de toi. Mon pouvoir de glace, désolé, mais je le garde. J'ai mis trop longtemps à savoir qui je suis vraiment pour l'abandonner et temps que tu n'es pas mort, tu ne peux pas être un gardien.

\- Oh… en même temps, je m'en serais douté, et comme j'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant… tant pis. Mais…ton étincelle elle va me servir à quoi exactement?

\- Déjà, elle s'accorde à celle de Derek. Celle de ses vrais yeux. Ensuite… je te l'ai dit, elle servira à ce que tu puisses toujours apporter de la joie, de l'amusement et de l'émerveillement autour de toi. Tu seras un peu comme moi, un gardien de la simplicité de l'enfance. En fait, je t'ai choisis pour ça et disons que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

\- Ça fera de moi, une sorte d'être surnaturel quand même?

\- Un peu. Ça se résumera pas à juste être un loup-garou ou pas, c'est plus complexe que ça, mais en quelques sortes… oui.

\- Je tiens à rester humain.

\- Tu le seras toujours. Tu auras juste une sorte de don. Je comprends que ça te fasses peur, mais tu ne seras pas comme Scott, ni totalement comme moi.

\- Je peux y réfléchir?

\- Oui. Mais je te l'ai dit, tu as déjà été choisis. Ce don, tu finiras par l'avoir que tu le veuilles ou non en fait. Je préfère que tu sois d'accord avec ça quand même. C'est toujours mieux pour l'acceptation et la maîtrise de ce genre de don. Je repasserai demain après que ton loup soit passé. Un humain et un loup, c'est plutôt marrant.

\- Un lapin et un humain aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas un humain, enfin, plus un humain. Je suis une légende. Alors, entre légendes, ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai pas des sentiments pour un vulgaire lapin.

\- Ok… de mon point de vue, t'es un mec amoureux d'un lapin et pis c'est tout.

Jack fronça les sourcils puis pouffa en secouant la tête.

\- T'as peut-être raison en fait. Je te laisse Stiles.

Et Jack partit dans la nuit par la fenêtre ouverte.

Stiles soupira et se coucha dans son lit. Une étincelle bleue, voilà autre chose encore. Est-ce qu'il pouvait accepter ça? Les paroles de Jack lui revinrent. Il n'avait pas le choix en fait, autant l'accepter alors et être d'accord avec cette idée. Est-ce que ça ferait de lui un futur gardien après sa mort? Il paraît que c'est l'homme de la lune qui choisit, mais ce con, il n'a jamais parlé à Stiles. Pour Stiles, la lune, c'est juste l'astre qui influence la vie de son meilleur ami depuis quelque temps.

* * *

Derek Hale patientait chez lui. Il était trop tôt dans la journée pour aller voir Stiles. Il tenta de trouver une excuse pour aller le voir avant l'après-midi, mais rien de plausible ne lui venait. Il s'allongea sur son canapé et soudain le sol de son loft trembla et un trou se format au milieu de sa pièce à vivre.

\- Derek, annonça Bunny en sortant du trou pour faire face au loup qui grogna en retour.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais voir un lapin de ma vie, sinon je le bouffe.

\- Je reconnais que les oreilles n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires, mais hé, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je venais te voir pour te parler de Stiles. Jack a décidé de lui donner un peu de ses pouvoirs.

\- Il ne va quand même pas lui confier sa glace, cet abruti?

\- Bon, déjà tu retires le mot ''abruti'' de ta bouche quand tu parles de Jack Frost et ensuite, non il ne va pas lui donner son pouvoir de glace. Seulement l'étincelle bleue.

Derek se redressa à l'entende du don que Jack voulait léguer à Stiles.

\- Sérieusement? Demanda le loup surpris.

\- Sérieusement.

\- Mais, que deviendra Jack sans cette étincelle? Sans cette faculté de créer de la joie et de l'émerveillement?

\- C'est pour ça que je viens te voir.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas qu'il donne son don?

\- C'est pas ça, c'est pas mon don, alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Seulement…avec ça, si Stiles vient à mourir, il y a des chances pour qu'il rejoigne le rang des gardiens.

\- Jack est un abruti, définitivement.

\- J'insulte pas ton petit ami, n'insulte pas le mien.

Bunny fit un regard mauvais à Derek et disparu dans le trou par lequel il était arrivé. Le loup resta immobile un moment.

Jack… le petit ami de Bunny? Stiles… le petit ami de Derek?

Quand le loup reprit ses esprits, il sourit. Il avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour passer voir Stiles chez lui.

* * *

Quand Derek arriva chez Stiles, le jeune humain était assis à son bureau en train de tuer des zombies sur son ordinateur. Le loup entra doucement dans la chambre et Stiles sursauta.

\- Préviens quand tu entres chez moi Derek.

\- J'ai eu la visite de Bunny ce matin. Ce lapin est vraiment sans gêne.

\- Il est venu te dire quoi?

\- J'ai appris que Jack Frost était son petit ami, mais aussi que cet idiot veut te donner une partie de son pouvoir.

\- Oh… ouais je sais. Il est venu m'en parler hier soir. Je ne sais pas bien quoi penser. Il paraît que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. J'ai été choisi.

\- Par qui?

\- Par Jack j'imagine. C'est pour ça que tu débarques chez moi si tôt le matin?

\- Evidemment.

Stiles se détourna du loup et se mit à bouder.

\- Tu fais quoi? Demanda Derek après un moment de silence.

\- …

\- Stiles?

\- …

\- D'accord, soupira le loup. Je voulais venir pour te voir. J'ai juste trouvé une excuse sans le vouloir. Arrête de bouder maintenant.

\- Ne te trouves plus de prétextes pour venir chez moi. Si tu viens par envie de me voir, tu le dis tout simplement.

\- Dit le type qui vient dans mon loft avec à chaque fois un prétexte farfelu.

\- Han, c'est pas pareil. Je ne pouvais pas venir chez toi en disant simplement que j'avais envie de te voir. Tu m'aurais arraché la tête avec les dents si j'avais dit ça.

\- Peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je tue des zombies, ça se voit pas? Tu veux jouer?

Derek hésita puis secoua la tête par la négative en s'asseyant sur le lit de l'hyperactif.

\- Tu savais que Bunny et Jack…

\- Je le savais oui. Je l'ai su avant que Jack me le dise. C'était tellement évident. Parfois certains couples nous surprennent tellement.

\- Tu crois que… notre couple va surprendre?

Stiles arrêta son jeu et se tourna vers le loup, un sourire benêt sur la face.

\- Tu viens de dire qu'on est un couple, soupira Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se leva du lit. Il voulu sortir par la fenêtre, mais Stiles le retint par le bras.

\- Oh non, non, non mon loup. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme ça. Assumes un peu ce que tu penses et ce que tu dis. Tu considère qu'on est un couple? Demanda Stiles le regard pétillant et le cœur battant.

Derek soupira, revint dans la chambre, ferma la fenêtre avec bruit et prit Stiles par le t-shirt pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il pencha la tête lentement et vint capturer les lèvres de son hyperactif.

\- Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue, souffla le loup en posant son front contre celui de Stiles.

Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Jack Frost derrière sa fenêtre lui sourit en retour et Bunny apparu juste derrière la légende de l'hiver. Stiles ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et ils se mirent à scintiller d'un bleu profond et pur. Aussi doux que la joie, aussi pétillant que l'émerveillement, aussi bleu que ceux de Derek qui passèrent à la même couleur contre la volonté du loup.

\- J'aime quand je sais qu'un gardien de plus va un jour rejoindre les légendes. Stiles Stilinski deviendra une légende à Beacon Hills. Il sera l'émissaire puissant qui tempérait les loups-garous.

Bunny et Jack se tournèrent vers le ciel la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Stiles, ayant aussi entendu se sépara de Derek pour aller vers ses amis.

\- De… qui a parlé? Demanda Stiles en venant ouvrir la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel.

Jack sourit en prenant la patte de Bunny dans sa main. Il s'envola un peu avec son lapin puis s'arrêta.

\- Tu es des nôtres maintenant Stiles, tu viens d'entendre l'homme de la lune.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski, fils du shérif de Beacon Hills, ado hyperactif de 16 ans se réveilla doucement ce matin-là. Il cligna des yeux. La télé était allumée en mode neige, le lecteur DVD semblait s'être arrêté. Stiles se leva du canapé sur lequel il avait dormit assit et s'étira. Quel drôle de rêve. Lui, ses amis et les cinq légendes. C'était pas banal. Il alla se laver, se changer et partit de chez lui avec sa jeep pour aller emmerder un certain loup-garou qui serait peut-être dans son loft. Stiles trouva Derek assit dans son canapé. Le loup était beau et se mit à grogner en voyant l'hyperactif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Derek en se levant et en se plantant devant Stiles.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelque secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment de la part du loup? Il soupira et se jeta sur les lèvres de Derek, les emprisonnant dans un baiser doux. Le lycaon ne broncha pas, se laissa faire et participa au baiser. Stiles se recula, s'excusa et voulu partir. Il vit son reflet dans un miroir et s'arrêta. Il cligna des yeux puis se tourna vers Derek.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve? Demanda-t-il surpris d'avoir vu ses yeux de miel remplis d'un éclat bleu.

Le loup sourit tendrement, haussa les épaules et répondit simplement:

\- Pose cette question à l'homme de la lune

FIN

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini.**

 **je vous avoue que j'ai horriblement galéré avec le mélange des deux univers.**

 **j'ai fait des montages des persos des deux univers ensemble, ils sont visibles sur ma page Le clavier créatif d'une Kitsune.**

 **kIssous**


End file.
